EDW episode airdates
Season 1 *1.14 September 2012 - The First Welcome *2.21 September 2012 - Where No Eric Has Gone Before *3.5 October 2012 - The Job Shock *4.19 October 2012 - Boneless Uncle Appears *5.26 October 2012 - Jubile in Short home *6.9 November 2012 - Welcome to the Café *7.16 November 2012 - Michis' Favor *8.23 November 2012 - The Time is Power *9.30 November 2012 - The Memory of Story *10.14 December 2012 - Ginny Returns Season 2 *11.4 January 2013 - The Internet Gone *12.11 January 2013 - The Return of Boneless Uncle *13.18 January 2013 - Destiny of Hunter *14.25 January 2013 - The Foot Doctor *15.1 February 2013 - The Freetime is Back *16.8 February 2013 - The Wonderful Battleship *17.22 February 2013 - Dog Patrol Open House *18.1 March 2013 - The World Shortest Week *19.8 March 2013 - The Ultimate Test Season 3 *20.15 March 2013 - Dollsellers *21.22 March 2013 - Gun the Brothers *22.29 March 2013 - The Easter Is Closing *23.5 April 2013 - Day of the Element *24.12 April 2013 - Tiri *25.19 April 2013 - The New Practicer *26.8 May 2013 - The Movie Time *27.17 May 2013 - Free Time Party *28.31 May 2013 - Eric's First Ride Season 4 *29.7 June 2013 - Mystery and Search *30.14 June 2013 - Ending of Café *31.21 June 2013 - Happy Birthday Eric *32.28 June 2013 - Homeward *33.5 July 2013 - To the Bridgehouse *34.9 July 2013 - Gröna Lund Season 5 *35.30 August 2013 - This Week Without TV and Games *36.6 September 2013 - Flight Battle *37.13 September 2013 - The Bowling Again *38.20 September 2013 - The Mysterious Man *39.27 September 2013 - The Old Enemy *40.4 October 2013 - Memory of the Other Land *41.11 October 2013 - Judaism *42.25 October 2013 - I Have a Dream *43.8 November 2013 - Court Martial *44.15 November 2013 - Eric is Loved *45.22 November 2013 - Evolution *46.29 November 2013 - The Cruise Adventure *47.6 December 2013 - The Omega Hunt *48.13 December 2013 - Time Travel *49.20 December 2013 - Last Week Before Christmas Season 6 *50.10 January 2014 - The Wrath of Özcan *51.17 January 2014 - The City of Stealth *52.24 January 2014 - The Work Manuever *53.31 January 2014 - Treasure *54.7 February 2014 - Skyball *55.14 February 2014 - Battlefield at Sea *56.21 February 2014 - Eternal Worlds *57.7 March 2014 - Eric the Knight *58.14 March 2014 - Power Trip *59.21 March 2014 - Ann-Sofie Fortune *60.28 March 2014 - Unwelcome Employeer *61.4 April 2014 - Bem *62.11 April 2014 - Day of the Houndred *63.18 April 2014 - Manhunt *64.25 April 2014 - Dragons and Demons *65.2 May 2014 - Valborg Season 7 *66.9 May 2014 - Chris the Photograf *67.16 May 2014 - Yesterday's Piers *68.23 May 2014 - E2 *69.30 May 2014 - Knockers *70.13 June 2014 - The Great Gladiator *71.20 June 2014 - Party Line *72.27 June 2014 - Final Law and Ending Bridge and Steamboat Animated Series *73.23 January 2015 - An Living Anthroposophy *74.30 January 2015 - Time is Riding *75.6 February 2015 - The Missing Card *76.13 February 2015 - The Missing Card *77.20 February 2015 - The Dragon Fever *78.27 February 2015 - Unknown episode *79.6 March 2015 - Two New Staff *80.13 March 2015 - Individuals *81.20 March 2015 - Car Trip to Katrineholm *82.27 March 2015 - Pipe Sniper *83.17 April 2015 - Laundry Doll *84.24 April 2015 - The Delivery Service *85.8 May 2015 - Duet *86.14 May 2015 - James Abbott's Last Week *87.29 May 2015 - Elvira Works Again Season 2 *88.31 July 2015 - Myrhem Day *89.14 August 2015 - The Gnesta Trip *90.21 August 2015 - Start of the Term *91.28 August 2015 - Fire and Ice *92.4 September 2015 - House of Search *93.11 September 2015 - The Last Week of Summer *94.18 September 2015 - GoldenEric *95.2 October 2015 - Poke Punch-out *96.9 October 2015 - Bounty Specials *Eric The Daily Workshop Movie (Pilot) *Returns of the Eric *See Also:List of Episodes Ebba & Josefin Category:Episodes